


To Catch a Monster...

by MelissaTreglia



Series: The Darkness Verse [17]
Category: Real Person Fiction, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Backstory, Dark Ethan, Darkiplier Mark Fischbach, Demon & Human Interactions, Demons, Demons Are Assholes, Elder God, Fandom Allusions & Cliches & References, Gen, Good versus Evil, Horror, Implied/Referenced Torture, Lovecraftian Monster(s), Non-Graphic Violence, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-04-17 18:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14194707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelissaTreglia/pseuds/MelissaTreglia
Summary: Following the events of "The Hostage," I find unlikely aid in my escape from Darkiplier's clutches in the form of a young demon.





	To Catch a Monster...

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Hostage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14179278) by [EllynoreMoonwood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllynoreMoonwood/pseuds/EllynoreMoonwood), [MelissaTreglia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelissaTreglia/pseuds/MelissaTreglia). 



> Originally posted on TUmblr, featuring this gif by septicstacheedits:

They say it takes a thief to catch a thief. In that case, it also takes a monster to catch another monster.

Of course, “monster” is such a negative word these days. But it actually comes from the Latin  _monstrum_ , a word that was meant to designate something or someone as merely unusual and rare by human standards, something that evokes fear or wonder, or a portent of a future event. Something that may be off-putting, but not necessarily evil.

I’m not going to go into what happened after [Dark and I talked that night](http://melissatreglia.tumblr.com/post/166948567817/melissatreglia-the-hostage-we-open-in-the). And when He decided He’d had enough playing nice and was gonna use more forceful tactics on me.

Point blank: He tortured me. Off and on. For hours. I was in pain. I was angry and scared. That’s all you need to know. And I’d rather not relive the gruesome details if I can possibly avoid it.

But I can tell you what happened when I wasn’t lying on His rack.

I was laying on the bed in the guest room that He kept me locked in between torture sessions. Like the rest of Dark’s château, it was pretty swanky… but that just made it one spiffy gilded cage. Occasionally, a demon servant would show up to make sure my needs were tended to, but I was mostly left alone.

The demon you now know as Ulysses, the young demon that so strongly resembles Ethan, had a shift in looking in on me. I already knew he was serving Dark against his will, that he had no other choice, nowhere else to go. He looked beaten down like a dog and, maybe it was a moment of weakness, but I couldn’t just leave him like that.

I was on the verge of falling apart myself, but I was able to keep it together in front of him. “Hey, what’s your name?”

His voice was really quiet. “I don’t have one.”

“You don’t want to be here, do you?”

He shook his head. He wasn’t looking at me, but staring down at his shoes instead.

“Look,” I said, placing my hand under his chin and gently tilting his head up. I needed him to look in my eyes, to see me. “You don’t have to be afraid of me. I’m not going to hurt you.”

He seemed surprised by my touch. “You are warm. You’re… human.” His eyes widened a little.

“Yeah, I sure am,” I replied. “Here in all my flawed, mortal glory.”

His expression looked so sad. “You shouldn’t be here. You don’t deserve to be here.”

“Neither of us do. You’re too nice a kid to get caught up in this mess.”

He nodded. His gaze briefly dropped to the floor, but then came back up to me. His voice was still soft. “I hate Him.”

“Okay. So look, if you want to get us both out of here, I need to know if you can sneak out and tell my friends I’m in trouble.”

His brows furrowed. “I can do that. I know a passageway that isn’t used much.”

I waved my hand frantically, signaling him to keep quiet. There was no way to know if Dark or one of His flunkies was listening or not. “Okay, so get out of here and go to this address.” I quickly scribbled my street address on a piece of parchment I found and handed it to him. “Get onto my computer, and go onto Tumblr. I communicate with my friends there. It should automatically login to my account.

"Once you’re on the site, let them know what’s going on. But be careful what you post. You don’t know who might be monitoring the conversation.”

He nodded again.

“But make sure you tell them I’m in trouble. They’re smart, and they’ll figure out how to make Dark’s day miserable enough that we can either avoid Him for awhile or get the upper hand with Him. For the time being, at least.” I took a breath. “We can take care of each other, okay? You’re not alone anymore.”

He was trembling in obvious fear, and I pulled him into my arms in a hug. He was limp for a moment against me, as I’d clearly surprised him, but he eventually put his arms around my waist and laid his head on my shoulder.

“Okay, Melissa. I can do this. For you.”

He snuck out of my room after that, and I sat on the bed with my fingers crossed, waiting.

The door opened again, and I quickly uncrossed my fingers. Meg clomped her way in and hauled me up from the bed. “Daddy wants to spend some quality time with you again,” the little bitch crooned at me.

Another round of torture began. And, even through my screams, I silently prayed I wasn’t wrong in trusting a demon.


End file.
